


Morning Haze

by voivittusaatana



Category: Danny Gonzalez (Youtuber), Drew Gooden (Youtuber), youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, an au in which they're together, i dont know how to use ao3, soft bois, this isnt what i thought i was going to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voivittusaatana/pseuds/voivittusaatana
Summary: There’s like no content for this ship, so I decided to provide.Set in an alternate universe where Drew and Danny are together.DISCLAIMER just in case: This is just for funsies and I don’t mean to discredit Drew’s and Danny’s wives or relationships by any means. I realize that they are friends and what I’m writing is purely fictional. I ship it as a bromance, as a crack ship. The perfectionist in me just doesn’t let me do a crack fic, but I felt the need to create something for this ship. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, but you’re reading this at your own will and risk. I do not own Drew or Danny.





	Morning Haze

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please let me know if there’s any mistakes, I’m using something wrong or something just sounds odd to you. Feedback is welcome, but please be nice since I’m sensitive and WILL cry.
> 
> A sidenote: This is the first smut I’ve ever written, so sorry if it sucks. Also, did I proofread this? The answer is no.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The early morning sun was laying its rays on Danny’s face, awakening him from his slumber. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again as the bright light blinded him. He made a mental note of having to buy better curtains. How was he supposed to sleep, if the room was as clear as day? Danny’s train of thought was interrupted by someone rolling to rest their head on the crook of his neck. Danny moved his head to glance at the man sleeping next to him, or rather half on top of him. A warm feeling spread across his body, starting from his chest, as he trailed his fingers on the arm draped over his stomach. He heard a soft, muffled sound.

“Danny?” the man laying on his chest whispered.  
“Yeah, Drew?” Danny answered gently.  
“I love you,” Drew said, nuzzling his head against Danny’s shoulder.  
Danny’s heart fluttered. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, Drew cuddling against Danny, who softly outlined different shapes on Drew’s skin with his hands.

Drew kissed Danny’s neck, sending chills down his spine. Drew moved so that he was straddling Danny and Danny looked at him with wide eyes. Drew leaned in, capturing Danny’s lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss, however, did not stay gentle for long. Danny gasped, and Drew took his parted lips as an invitation. He slipped his tongue in to meet Danny’s and proceeded to lazily make out with him. 

Danny slid his fingers into the strands of Drew’s hair and scratched his scalp, making Drew hum. Drew’s hand travelled up and down Danny’s chest, finally meeting with his nipple. Drew’s touch felt electric on Danny’s skin and he whined into the kiss. He could feel himself hardening against Drew, who broke the kiss.

“Getting hard for me, Danny boy?” Drew asked huskily.  
“Shut up and do something about it,” Danny moaned while Drew’s fingers flicked his nipple.

Drew chuckled and experimentally rocked his hips against Danny’s, making the other groan. Drew continued to grind himself down on Danny and searched for Danny’s lips successfully. They made out as they grinded their cocks against one another. Danny was already leaking precum which was making their movement easier. In his mind, Drew thanked the fact that they had slept naked.

“Drew, please,” Danny whined.  
“Please what?”  
“Please touch me.”

Drew started trailing kisses down Danny’s neck and collarbones while he moved so he could palm Danny’s cock. Danny took in a shaky breath as he watched Drew lick his nipple. Drew’s dick was begging for attention, but he decided to focus on Danny. 

Drew kissed his way down Danny’s body, positioning himself in between Danny’s legs. He wrapped his hand around the other Youtuber’s cock and stroked slowly. Drew licked the head of Danny’s dick and tutted at Danny bucking his hips up. Danny whined, which made Drew smile.

Drew spread Danny’s legs further open and suckled on his balls. Danny moaned at the feeling and brought his hand to caress Drew’s face. They made eye contact as Drew made his way lower, spreading Danny’s buttocks. Drew blew cool air on Danny’s hole, watching it flutter.

“Can I eat you out?” Drew asked, his eyes dark with lust.  
Danny’s cock twitched. “Please…”

Drew didn’t hesitate. He leaned forward to circle his tongue around Danny’s anus. Danny whimpered as his lover licked over his hole, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. Drew finally pushed his tongue in, and Danny felt like he was in heaven. 

Drew was grinding his own cock against the bed, feeling turned on from seeing his partner coming undone before his eyes. Danny moaned a series of curses and felt a warm feeling spreading on his lower stomach. 

Drew noticed Danny growing restless and asked hoarsely: “Think you can come just like this? Just with my tongue in your little hole?”  
“Yes, please, Drew…” Danny whimpered. “I’m so close…”

Drew went back to sloppily eating Danny’s ass. It wasn’t long before Danny let out a high-pitched whine, spilling white droplets all over his stomach. Drew licked him through his orgasm, letting him ride it out, before coming up to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Need me to return the favour?” Danny asked, trailing his hands across Drew’s back.  
Drew blushed. “I… I kind of already… You were so hot and…”  
“Fuck,” Danny’s dick made a feeble attempt at twitching. “If I hadn’t just come, I’d fuck you right now. That’s so hot.”  
Drew let out a giggle. “You can fuck me later. We have the whole day, don’t we?”  
“Yeah, I guess we do.” Danny smiled. “But shower and breakfast first?”  
“Only if you shampoo my hair.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
